reincarnationfandomcom-20200214-history
A Demon's Day Out
Reincarnation: A Demon's Day Out (ADDO) was released on Newgrounds in Oct. 2008. It is the first game of the series. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCEFORTH. Story This game starts of with exposition, given by Luke. He explains the rules of reincarnation. The player learns that people who end up in Hell have a chance to reincarnate and try to get into heaven. If enough people manage to get to heaven through this system, God will shut down Hell. In order to prevent that, Luke sends demons into the human realm to kill the reincarnies. The demon is then sent to the house of the unnamed reincarny. He follows the man throughout the house until he finds a secret room that has a dead man riddled with holes inside. The demon electrocutes the reincarny in order to kill him. You are congratulated by Luke, but are told that there are plenty more reincarnies left to find. Walkthrough After the introduction (which you can skip by pressing the "skip" button), the first screen is the front of the house. If you clicked on the house, a man will ask who is there but will not let you in. Click on the bush and a frog should hop out. Click the frog and then click the faucet to fill him with water.k the frog again before clicking on the door. The man will get splashed with water and leave the door ajar for you. Click the door to proceed. The next screen is the kitchen. If you try to click around the room, the demon will tell there's no reason to stay in the area. Click the exit on the left side of the screen to make a chihuahua appear. Click on the dish, the sink, and the dishwasher. This sets up a place to trap the dog. To get him there, click on the upper cabinet drawer closest to the demon, click the can, and then click the knife. Click the can once more before clicking on the hot sauce. Finally, click the can for the third time and click the dog. He will eat the food before running to the water in the dishwasher, which will close on him. The third screen is the living room. Click the litter box to make a cat come out. Click the yarn to move him closer before clicking on the bowl of snacks. A mouse will come out, luring the cat to his hole in the wall. Click the yarn, then click on the plant's leaves. Click on the yarn knot and click the cat. The cat will meow, waking up the reincarny and making him move to his room. The fourth screen is a hallway. Click the vase and click the ground to find a key inside or click the picture of four people to move it to the ground. If you do the picture first, do the vase second to get the key. You can't use the key until the safe behind the picture has been revealed. Click the key and click the keyhole. The safe combination consists of three people. Find the colors not presented in the picture to unlock. This should leave you with the colors yellow, pink, and white, respectively. If you can't see the colors too well, just click the top part once, the middle part twice, and the bottom part once to unlock. This will reveal the room with the dead man inside. The final room is the bedroom. If you click the clock, it will ring and the reincarny will automatically hit the snooze. This will help you kill him. Click the closet door to open it. Click the wrench and then click the bolt on the pipe in the ceiling to have water leak out. Click the orange cord and plug it into the wall. After you do all this, click the clock and it will ring, triggering the automatic response. Click it again to quietly set it in the puddle. Click the clock the third time to make it ring, prompting the reincarny to walk over and turn it off. He will step into your trap and die. Luke will congratulate you and the game will be over. Kongregate Medals There is only one medal for this game on Kongregate, which you earn by simply beating the game. Category:Games